


One Life to Be Happy

by viiixel



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ignis POV, M/M, Noctis POV, Noctis and Gladio are nosy and try to figure out what's up between them lol, Pining, Promnisweek, ch 2. is ignis, ch. 1 is noctis and gladio, ovethinking, promnisweek2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-09 06:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13475970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viiixel/pseuds/viiixel
Summary: It was Gladio who had pointed out that Prompto and Ignis had gotten closer. Noctis hadn't thought that was anything out the usual until he noticed the intimate touches and looks shared between them. Convinced of something going on between the two, Gladio and Noctis set out to figure out what is happening between them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was Gladio who had pointed out that Prompto and Ignis had gotten closer. Noctis hadn't thought that was anything out the usual until he noticed the intimate touches and looks shared between them. Convinced of something going on between the two, Gladio and Noctis set out to figure out what is happening between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for #promnisweek ! This is day two's prompt: Pining
> 
> Apologies for any errors you may come across, feel free to let me know about them if you see some!! Comments are appreciated in general, constructive or otherwise!! <3
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!

Noctis had been dozing off in his chair when a shadow fell over him. He briefly debated pretending to be asleep for real until a heavy hand fell onto his leg, startling him.

“What--?” He asked as he opened his eyes and glared at Gladio who was kneeling down in front of him. Noctis’ brows came together in confusion as he watched Gladio glance over his shoulder a few times before leaning in slightly.

“Hey Noct, have you noticed something going on between Prompto and Ignis?” His voice was hushed and Noctis had to pause to figure out what exactly he said and then what he meant by it.

“No…?” It came out like a question as he glanced up to look over Gladio to the pair in question. He was able to see that they were hovering around Ignis’ cooking station as they got breakfast ready before Gladio pinched his leg. Noct cried out a quick “Hey!” before trying to move his leg from under Gladio’s hand.

“Don’t make it obvious, Noct,” Gladio half hissed at him before standing and continuing in his hushed voice, “Just watch them today. Then let me know what you think.” Noctis stared up at him in utter confusion before watching him turn on his heel to go do whatever—piss in the woods or something, Noctis assumed. It was slightly aggravating how vague Gladio was, Noctis had no idea what the hell he was watching his friends for or what he was supposed to look for.

Thinking on it for a bit, chewing his cheek as he absentmindedly tugged at a thread on the chair, he supposed that Ignis and Prompto had been hanging out a bit more recently. He wasn’t sure when that happened but he was glad for it. As he saw it, Prompto was a bonafide member of their group but he knew that might not be how the others saw it. Since he didn’t have any questions about where Prompto belonged (with them) he knew the others wouldn’t argue it, but as he thought, he supposed he should have done a little more to try and get them all together opposed to him throwing them together and calling it good.

Though, he guessed it didn’t really matter. It worked out in the end, mostly. Prompto and the rest got along and that was good enough for him. If his friends were happy, then he was. So he didn’t understand why Gladio wanted him to watch them when he didn’t think there was anything wrong. Was it because they were getting closer? _So what_ , he thought to himself as he sat up to stretch. _That’s a good thing._ Noctis relaxed back in the chair and stretched out a leg as he rested his face in his hand.

Though, Gladio didn’t just say stuff like that for no reason, which made Noctis glance to the pair serving up breakfast. He could hear Prompto’s laugh carry over to him and could see the barest hint of a smile from Ignis. It didn’t seem to unusual until Ignis moved passed Prompto by placing a hand on the small of his back and Prompto jolted slightly. Noctis watched as Prompto turned red and stammered out something before laughing. He recognized that as Prompto’s nervous laugh and he wondered if it had to do with Ignis’ casual touch, which was sort of strange. Ignis wasn’t touchy feely, not like Gladio who had no problems invading other’s personal spaces, but he didn’t think that would bother Prompto…

 _Man, I’m thinking about this way too much_ , Noctis thought with a soft huff as he shut his eyes to wait for breakfast to be finished. He just couldn’t see what Gladio saw, so he would just not bother with it.

* * *

Except, since the thought was put in his head, he found that he couldn’t help but notice little things when he tuned into them. It really hit him when they were in the Regalia, heading to the next supply station, and he kept catching Prompto staring at Ignis. And how Ignis would murmur something low to Prompto that caused him to perk up and look around. It was almost like they had moments where they were in their own little world in the front seat, something that hadn’t been there at the beginning of their journey. Some sort of static crackled between them that was hard to deny now that his attention was pointed to it. Noctis felt like a dunce for having missed it, but he supposed that Gladio was right. There was something going on. Noctis glanced sidelong to Gladio, who had his face buried in his book. With a soft sigh, Noctis unlocked his phone and pulled up Gladio’s and his chat history.

 ** _You:_** _watched them. guess ur right_  
  
Noctis could feel the buzz of Gladio’s phone vibrating and glanced off to his left while he read the message. Then it was his phone’s turn to buzz and unlocked it once again to read the message he had sent.

 ** _big guy:_** _told you so, so what do you think?_  
_**You:** I dunno is it our business tho didn’t take you for the gossiping type_  
_**big guy:** nah, its their business but pretty sure this is the first time I’ve seen Specs into someone_

Noctis paused in their exchange, his thumb hovering over the keyboard as he glanced up at the front seat. Gladio had a good point. Before he could think too hard about it, another message popping up on his screen caught his eye.

 ** _big guy:_** _Next time we stop let’s ask them. You take Prompto, I’ll take Iggy and we can go from there bc if my hunch is right then_  
_**big guy:** shit, enter lol_  
_**big guy:** if my hunch is right I’m pretty sure they are knocking boots if you get what I mean ;) _  
  
Noctis cringed slightly and glanced over to Gladio who was staring at his book with far too much amusement for what looked like a historical recount of some past war. Gladio looked his way and his lips twitched into a grin and Noctis shook his head before hastily typing back a reply.

  
_**You:** you’re an idiot we sleep n the same tent_  
_**big guy:** I was joking, Noct, get with it. But pretty sure they are secretly dating or something, let’s find out_  
  
Noctis, being reminded of that famous Amicitia gossip streak, rolled his eyes and rested his cheek on his hand. He supposed it wouldn’t do any harm to ask Prompto what he thought about Ignis. He had to admit he was a bit curious too, though he told himself if anything came out of their meddling he would immediately throw Gladio under the Regalia.

* * *

At a poke to his ribs, Noctis slowly opened his eyes and looked around, confused for a moment before seeing that they were stopped. He yawned and at the second poke in the ribs, he tried to smack at Gladio’s hand. Noctis shot him a glare to which Gladio responded with a pointed look in Prompto’s direction as he was getting out of the car.

“Heya, Noct, glad to see you awake!” Prompto’s cheerful voice rang out and Noctis bathed in the warmth of his attention for a moment before nodding. “Have a good nap?” Prompto asked with a slight laugh, stretching his hands over his head as Noctis nodded again. Noctis turned his attention from Prompto to see that Gladio was already by Ignis’ side as he started to pump gas. Another pointed look got Noctis to move to get out of the car and gesture half assed towards the convenience store.

“Hey Prompto, come with me to get some stuff,” Noctis muttered as he moved around the back of the car to join Prompto who had been busy looking around at the hustle and bustle of people coming and going.

“Sure thing, Noct!” Prompto stated happily as he moved to Noctis’ side and Noctis was stuck trying to rack his brain to figure out how to approach the subject. He never really talked about stuff like this to Prompto, at least not when it concerned either of them, so he wasn’t sure how Prompto might react to his probing.

The two of them entered the store and immediately went for the snack shelves, as per usual. They both loaded up on their favorite snacks and Noctis noticed that Prompto was taking particular care to pick up some energy bars that Noctis knew Ignis liked. Figuring this was as good of a time as any, Noctis decided to just go for it.

“So, uh, those for Specs?” Noctis asked, kicking himself for not being more direct when Prompto nodded happily and moved on to grab some jerky for Gladio. “Noticed you two have gotten a little closer lately…” Noctis ventured, moving along the aisle with Prompto to get to the curatives. Noctis glanced around for anything, anyone, to step in and help him when Prompto didn’t answer before his mouth continued to form words, “So uh, do you like him or something?”

Noctis nearly crashed into Prompto when he stopped walking and he started to curse Gladio mentally with every word he was taught to never say. Noctis was about to change the subject, do anything to help the heat he felt creeping up his neck as awkwardness wrapped around him from being so invasive about something he knew that he shouldn’t have been about, when Prompto started to laugh. It was his nervous laugh, something Noctis had picked up on long ago, and Noctis was suddenly floored with the fact that _Prompto actually did like Ignis._

Prompto turned to him, his freckle dusted face pink, and confirmed his thoughts with a quick nod. “Y-Yeah,” Prompto started, sighing softly. “Just—Just don’t tell him, okay? I don’t wanna make things weird since we’re barely become closer friends.” Noctis blinked as Prompto talked, realizing that Gladio was wrong about them being together. He also started to wonder if they had been wrong about Ignis’ interest in Prompto as Prompto was very frantic about their relationship being on a friendship level.

“Uh… I won’t tell him, promise, but uh,” Noctis wished his hands weren’t so full of goodies so he could rub his burning neck. “When—Can I ask, when this happened?” Noctis was genuinely curious, especially since he hadn’t seen the shift that Gladio had.

“Well,” Prompto hummed, seemingly a little more calm despite his neck now flushed a rosy hue. “I guess… remember when we first went to Whiz’s?” Noctis nodded before blinking, his mouth opening slightly in shock as that was an entire month ago and he had not noticed it at all.

After clearing his throat, Prompto continued, his voice progressively getting steady the longer he talked, “Remember how that night you and Gladio were playing King’s Knight? And how I went to go look at the chocobos?” A dreamy sort of smile crossed over Prompto’s face as Noctis assumed the memory played out for him. “Ignis came over to me and started to tell me facts about the chocobos. He knows so much and I don’t know, maybe it was the soft way he was speaking, or how he was answering all my questions no problem, or how handsome he looked in the light of the setting sun but…” Prompto let out a breathless laugh, shaking his head at whatever thought must’ve crossed his mind. “It just clicked and I couldn’t get it to unclick.”

“So, that’s when.” Noctis stated with a nod, aware of how much time they were spending standing there talking in the middle of the store. He gently nudged Prompto to keep moving up before attempting to grab some of the bottles they needed for battle.

“Well, no, I’ve been thinking about it… and I think I’ve liked him since… high school?” Prompto half asked, clearly unsure himself. Noctis meanwhile just stared at him in shock at the fact that Prompto’s feelings had been like that for so long. Prompto continued, ducking his head slightly to rub his cheek against his shoulder in a slight show of embarrassment, “I guess I just didn’t realize that what I was pretty sure was me thinking he was really cool, handsome, and perfect was actually a massive crush on him.” Another one of his nervous laughs followed suit and Noctis picked up on that even though this might’ve been something Prompto had been thinking about a lot, it was probably weird to talk about it to someone.

“Ah,” Noctis started as he moved towards the counter once they were fully loaded up on what they needed, “Well, I guess I can’t blame you, Ignis is pretty great.” Noctis gave Prompto a small smile and the awkwardness disappeared when Prompto brightly returned the smile.

“Yeah, he is.” Prompto agreed as Noctis paid, gathering up the handles of the bags the clerk put the items in. “That’s why…” Noctis watched as Prompto chewed the inside of his cheek and he lightly bumped shoulders with him as he grabbed one of the bags from him. “That’s why,” Prompto continued, “I don’t want him knowing. I like being friends. I really like it. So I don’t want this to ruin that.” Prompto nodded with a finality that fit his words as he moved back down the aisles with Noctis trailing behind him.

“You have my word, Prompto.”

* * *

“So,” Gladio started, setting his cards down to claim the win. The rest of the day had been an ambush after ambush so they hadn’t the time to discuss what each of them had found out until they had found a safe haven to relax for the night at. The two of them had set up chairs and a table by the tent, far enough away from the cooking station where Ignis worked his magic with Prompto hovering and chatting him up so that they could talk. “Prompto likes Iggy, huh?” Gladio swept up the cards Noctis had dropped onto the table to start shuffling them again.

“Yeah. He’s scared if he does anything it’ll mess things up between them.” Noctis replied softly, looking over to the two they were discussing. They both seemed very comfortable which warmed him. “Don’t blame him, though.” Noctis thought back on the exchange and shook his head. “He only seemed worried about Ignis though. Makes me think he’s not worried about what we would think since he’s not going to act on it.”

Gladio hummed and began to deal the cards out once again. “I’m impressed Noct, I guess you do notice things about others.”

“Oh shut up,” Noctis said tiredly, rising to Gladio’s joking bait without any real care. “It’s not like I haven’t know Prompto for years. I know he likes to keep his problems to himself.” Noctis picked up his hand and did his best to not make a face at the cards he had been dealt.

“He’s probably thought about us too,” Gladio said as he set down a card. “Anyways, aren’t you going to ask me about what Ignis said?”

Noctis snorted and set down a card of his own, already knowing he was going to lose this round too. “Figured you were gonna tell me, so why ask?” He asked as he watched Gladio draw a card from the stock pile.

“You’re right,” Gladio said with a laugh. The two of them continued to play as Gladio began to recount what Noctis had missed while he was in the store with Prompto. Noctis listened as he told of how when asked what he thought of Prompto, Ignis would reply with as much civility as he would of any of them. Though, when Gladio asked him directly if he and Prompto were ‘knocking boots’ as Gladio put it, Ignis had apparently gotten flustered for the third time Gladio has ever seen. “He told me that he felt warmly towards Prompto and that perhaps if things were different he would pursue something, but as it stands he can, and I quote, ‘admire from afar while enjoying their friendship.’” Gladio shook his head as he set down his winning hand yet again while Noctis sat there chewing on his cheek.

“So,” Noctis started, glancing at the cards strewn on the table. “Prompto likes Ignis and Ignis likes Prompto, but neither of them is acting on it because of their friendship?” Noctis sighed and shoved the cards towards Gladio to shuffle again. Noctis looked up to see Gladio staring at Ignis directing Prompto to do something with the soup he was cooking before furrowing his brow in a look of determination. “That’s a pretty good reason, Gladio,” Noctis stated warningly, knowing that Gladio might be thinking of meddling.

“It is, but,” Gladio looked to Noctis with a softer smile than he had seen him give in a while, “Doesn’t mean we can’t try and remind them that we only have one life and they should be happy while they are living it.” The cards he had been shuffling skidded across the table into Noctis’ waiting hand as he thought about Gladio’s words. He glanced down at his hand and then to his two friends who had no clue the other felt so dearly about the other. Noctis smiled slightly at them before confidently setting down the first card in his lucky hand.

“A reminder couldn’t hurt then.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really loved how this one turned out, sorry if there wasn't enough Prompto / Ignis interacting themselves, I just got swept up in Noctis and Gladio being nosy biddies lol
> 
> Feel free to hit me up on twitter: [@viiixel](https://twitter.com/viiixel)
> 
> Kudos and comments are very appreciated, especially if you read to the end and see this! Writing fanfic is often thankless at times so any support shown, especially comments, is very motivating. So please consider interacting with fanfic writers if you enjoy their work!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis struggles with his emotions for Prompto after Gladio's questioning. His friends know he'll sacrifice his happiness for the sake of his duty, so they remind him that he should be happy on the one life he has.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for #promnisweek ! This is day six's prompt: Dancing (around subjects/feelings)
> 
> This is probably a take on the prompt that doesn't fit exactly but ahhhh this is what I wanted to write haha
> 
> Apologies for any errors you may come across, feel free to let me know about them if you see some!! Comments are appreciated in general, constructive or otherwise!! <3
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!

It really took something to catch Ignis off guard. Truly off guard, for most things he was able to come up with something within moments of being presented a new challenge.

So when Gladio asked him, with a _grin_ for gods’ sake, if he was knocking boots with Prompto Ignis was truly taken off guard and had no idea how to respond.

“Am I _what_ now?” Ignis asked as his grip tightened on the handle of the gas pump as he looked around in the hopes that Prompto was nowhere near to hear this. Luckily for him, he could barely see him and Noctis still in the store so he was able to relax the tiniest amount.

“Are you and Prompto getting it on?”

The question still didn’t seem to get through to him because it was just so _absurd._ Ignis was a rational man and he knew that there was no way that he and Prompto could ever get to a point in a relationship to be so intimate with each other. There was far too much standing between them, even if Ignis wished he could tear it all down just so he could get the chance to run his knuckles across that perfectly sculpted cheek of Prompto’s. Just that small touch alone would be enough for him since he saw the chasm being far too big for him to jump.

“Gladio, I feel as though you should know the answer to that since we share sleeping quarters.” Ignis’ response was curt, bitterness filling his mouth as his impossible wishes filled his thoughts. The pump clicked and Ignis carefully pulled it out of the Regalia to hang it back up. He focused on placing the gas cap back on as Gladio watched him far too intently for his liking.

“Relax, Iggy, I’m only joking.” Gladio said after a moment, one of his hands falling on Ignis’ shoulder. The apology was unsaid and Ignis decided to be merciful and forgive his rude questioning (though the thought of adding a few peppers to his dish that evening did sound like a good plan as well). “Though, I am actually wondering if you liked Prompto. Ya know, romantically.” Ignis noted that Gladio was quick to add the second bit, knowing how well Ignis could dance around a subject.

“I feel warmth towards Prompto,” Ignis started hesitantly, once again making sure that Prompto was not in ear shot. To him, ‘warmth’ was an understatement. Prompto was like a comet blasting through his night sky and he had no wishes to look away from such a bright and needed light. “But, as things stand now, I could not, do not want to pursue anything beyond the friendship we have now.” Ignis leaned against the car, meeting Gladio’s gaze as his half-lie settled heavy between them.

It was no use trying to keep the truth from Gladio though, his bullshit meter was far too reliant. “I-“ Ignis sighed heavily, tilting his head back and rubbing the bridge of his nose. “I will settle with admiring from afar while enjoying our friendship. The last thing I want to do is make anything awkward between any of us.” Ignis lowered his hand and coked his head slightly to look at Gladio who had his arms crossed and was giving him a look that made him feel guilty for some reason. “Gladio, please do not breathe a word about this to the others. This is what I believe is best, even though I can tell that you disagree.”

“Got me there,” Gladio said with a slight laugh, before sighing himself. “I won’t tell, but I think you would be surprised with how understanding we can be.” Ignis didn’t have too long to ponder that when he heard Prompto and Noctis’ voices. He turned to see them loaded up with bags, laughing about something as they put them in the back seat. It warmed him to see them so happy, and he knew he would do anything to make sure that no waves were created to challenge their relationships.

* * *

Ignis couldn’t quite tell you the exact moment he fell for Prompto. He remembered meeting the young man that Noctis had told him so little about and having his expectations at the polite but oh so exuberant Prompto that filled Noctis’ apartment with so much life. He remembered being pleased with Prompto’s choice to take on Crownsguard training but also concerned because he did not know if Prompto knew what exactly he was signing up for. His only consolation was that he knew that he and Gladio would be there to make sure that Prompto would be backed up as they all surrounded Noctis.

Ignis remembered catching a glimpse of Prompto once they had settled in that first evening in Hammerhead and Prompto’s look of wonder at everything new outside of the walls made his chest squeeze in a way that he had never experienced before. He supposed that may have been the moment that whatever had been building up since first meeting him bubbled over and left him feeling scorched and wishing for more.

Since that moment, he’s done his best to remain aloof but Prompto quickly made that hard. So he settled on just doing what felt came naturally, he couldn’t afford to think it over too much. Which meant that if he wanted to talk to Prompto, to spend time with him, to hopefully be the reason for that gorgeous smile to appear, then so be it.

Yet, Gladio’s words at the fill up station had Ignis questioning his actions again. He wondered what had made Gladio so aware of his feelings for him to outright ask him. He couldn’t dwell long though for the rest of the day was filled with attacks that needed him to focus on ensuring Noctis and everyone else’s safety.

It was only when they had set up at a safe haven and Ignis found himself cooking with Prompto at his side that he was reminded of the questioning and his admission. Gladio’s statement of “I think you would be surprised with how understanding we can be,” particularly weighed heavy on his mind and he had a sneaking suspicion that Gladio wasn’t the only one who suspected something. Ignis glanced towards Noctis and Gladio who were playing cards by the tent and discussing something. His face felt hot as he tried to make out what they were saying but the dim light of the fire made it hard for him to read lips and they were talking low enough that he couldn’t hear from where he was.

 _Hmph._ He thought as he set out the ingredients for that night’s dinner. The more he thought about it, the more he felt foolish. Why should this change anything? It is not as though anything was changed with Gladio’s knowledge of his affection towards Prompto. Ignis was making it worse on himself by overthinking it all, so he decided that he would just go about it as he has been.

“Prompto, could you please chop up these herbs?” Ignis handed off the herbs to Prompto and jolted at the contact they made. Prompto himself seemed to be slightly taken aback as well as he set the herbs on the cutting board. “Did I shock you? Apologies.” Ignis said, not sure if he’s ever seen Prompto react around him in that way.

“No, no, just, it was nothing, haha…” Prompto seemed a bit flustered and Ignis purposely shut down any thoughts that might flare up his uncertainties again.

“Very well. If you would please leave the stems out, I would appreciate it.” Ignis turned his attention to his tasks and the rest of the meal went by as usual, with the exception of it being a little quieter. Neither of them seemed to be in a talkative mood that evening, lost in their own respective thoughts. Ignis found he missed Prompto’s chatter but he wouldn’t push it.

Dinner was a bit livelier once they were all around the fire, discussing the day’s events and what would be in store for them tomorrow. A comfortable silence settled around them once the bowls were cleared and they were all left sitting around the fire. Ignis found himself spacing out, one of the rare moments that he could just allow his mind to go blank, not realizing that he had been staring at Prompto until the two of them caught eyes. Prompto flushed a beautiful pink and Ignis found himself giving him a small smile without really thinking. He was blessed when Prompto returned it, biting his soft lower lip as he tucked a part of his fringe behind his ear.

“We just want you to be happy,” came a soft voice at his ear and Ignis turned to see Noctis walking past him towards the tent. Gladio joined after leaning in towards Prompto, and Ignis watched Prompto looking between them and Ignis in confusion.

“What was that about?” Prompto asked with a laugh and Ignis felt himself warm as Gladio’s earlier words returned forefront to his mind.

_I think you would be surprised with how understanding we can be._

Ignis sighed and rubbed at his chin, realizing what he had meant by that now, and that Gladio was a dirty promise breaker and he would need to have a talk with him about it.

“Prompto,” Ignis said softly, getting the other man’s attention. “Would you say we are friends?” He was tired of overthinking.

The question didn’t seem to surprise Prompto as much as he had thought it would, though he wasted no time answering with a soft happy, “I think so, Iggy.”

He was tired of walking on eggshells.

“Do you like being around me?” Ignis asked quietly, trying to gauge Prompto’s reaction to the question. This time he did seemed confused, but he nodded quickly.

He was tired of thinking that he couldn’t take that leap.

“Ignis, do you like being around me?” Prompto asked quietly, peering up from under his eyelashes in a way that warmed Ignis far more than the fire in front of them.

Gladio and Noctis’ words gave him the boost he needed.

It was Ignis who moved first, reaching out to lightly take Prompto’s hand in his. To say he was uncertain would be an understatement, but it lessened when Prompto’s fingers curled around his own.

“One last question, Prompto.” Ignis said, his thumb slowly running over Prompto’s knuckles.

Prompto twisted his hand slightly to intertwine their fingers and Ignis momentarily forgot what he would ask him. “Ask away.”

Ignis looked at him before getting up to kneel in front of his chair, without breaking the contact between their hands. His other hand reached up to lightly brush his knuckles across his cheek as he has longed to. Prompto’s eyes shut and Ignis was overcame by a dizzying feeling that he believed that Prompto has wanted this as well. He just had to be sure.

“Prompto,” Ignis started, his voice low as he looked up at Prompto. Prompto opened his eyes and looked down at him, his lips parted slightly in expectation.

“Would you be happy if I kissed you?”

At Prompto’s hushed ‘Yes,’ Ignis leaned in to press his lips to the ones that he thought he would never get to feel against his own, except in his wildest dream. The two of them pulled back the barest amount before pressing together again, Ignis’ hand slipping into Prompto’s hair while Prompto cupped his neck with his free hand.

They only broke at the sound of a wolf whistle from the direction of the tent. The two of them laughed lightly, blushing furiously as they pressed their foreheads together. “I suppose we owe them a thank you,” Ignis murmured breathlessly.

“After,” Prompto said with a smile as his lips met Ignis’ again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I adore writing Ignis and writing him fretting over his emotions haha. I was really excited to write a continuation of day 2's prompt and I hope that you enjoyed it as well! 
> 
> Feel free to hit me up on twitter: [@viiixel](https://twitter.com/viiixel)
> 
> Kudos and comments are very appreciated, especially if you read to the end and see this! Writing fanfic is often thankless at times so any support shown, especially comments, is very motivating. So please consider interacting with fanfic writers if you enjoy their work!


End file.
